This invention relates to a magazine which accommodates a plurality of cartridges used in recording and reproducing apparatus. In particular, this invention is concerned with the magazine which accommodates the cartridges used in a magnetic recording tape apparatus library (will be called xe2x80x9can MT libraryxe2x80x9d hereafter).
A conventional magazine which accommodates a plurality of cartridges used in recording and reproducing apparatus will be explained taking the case of a magazine for magnetic recording tape cartridges (will be called xe2x80x9ccartridgesxe2x80x9d hereafter) which are used in the MT library.
In the conventional MT library, a magazine which accommodates several cartridges is generally used in order to exchange and manage the cartridges with ease. In the magazine, a single cartridge can be installed and removed by means of a pick-put mechanism which is a cartridge-conveyance mechanism in the MT library or manual operation, and further, the magazine can be installed and removed as one unit. Generally speaking, the cartridges are frequently managed as one magazine unit, for example, seven magazines are used in order to record the data for a week. That is to say, the magazines are installed and removed and also conveyed every week. Therefore, as stated above, maintaining the cartridges in each magazine requires both a function which can easily install and remove the cartridges by means of the manual operation or of the pick-put mechanism, and a function which stably maintains the cartridges so that the cartridges will not come off at the time of the magazine""s conveyance, et cetera.
There are two types of the magazines in the conventional MT library as described hereinbelow. A first type of magazine has a locking mechanism which locks the cartridges only at the time of the magazine""s conveyance and which is disengaged by means of a lever etc. when the magazine is mounted. The first type of magazine also has a latching mechanism which temporarily maintains the cartridges so that the cartridge will not come off even if the locking mechanism is disengaged. Another magazine in the conventional MT library has a latching mechanism which latches the cartridges by considerably strong force without a locking mechanism.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a magazine accommodating a plurality of cartridges used in recording and reproducing apparatus and magnetic recording tape apparatus library which prevents the cartridges from unnecessary disengagement and which functions to stably insert and eject the cartridges.
It is another object of this invention to provide a magazine with a simple, inexpensive, and reliable structure.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, there is provided a magazine accommodating a plurality of cartridges used in recording and reproducing apparatus, the magazine comprising: a main body accommodating each of the cartridges so as to be capable of insertion and withdrawal; each of a plurality of levers whose end is rotatably installed at the main body and the other end is brought into contact with an end surface in the direction of insertion and withdrawal of each of the cartridges which is inserted into the main body; each of a plurality of springs which is installed at the other end of each of the levers and is situated along a side surface of each of the cartridges; and each of a plurality of claws which is installed at each of the springs and locks each of the cartridges by insertion into a concave portion formed on the side surface of each of the cartridges when each of the cartridges has been inserted into the predetermined position in the main body.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, there is provided a magazine accommodating a plurality of cartridges used in magnetic recording tape apparatus library, the magazine comprising: a main body accommodating each of the cartridges so as to be capable of insertion and withdrawal; each of a plurality of levers whose end is rotatably installed at the main body, the other end is brought into contact with an end surface in the direction of insertion and withdrawal of each of the cartridges which is inserted into the main body; each of a plurality of springs which is installed at the other end of each of the levers and is situated along a side surface of each of the cartridges; and each of a plurality of claws which is installed at each of the springs and locks each of the cartridges by insertion into a concave portion formed on the side surface of each of the cartridges, when each of the cartridges has been inserted into the predetermined position in the main body.